Una frase puede cambiarlo todo
by Claric45
Summary: Sam visita a Freddie durante su estancia en el hospital, y el se da cuenta de que la ama. ¿Que opinará ella?
1. Tengo que decírselo

**¡Hola, seguidores/as de Fanfiction!**

**Soy nueva y vengo a traerles mi historia, espero que les guste. Es de Sam and Cat, después del episodio The Killer Tuna Jump. Sam and Cat no es mío, sino de Dan Schneider, (no sé si se escribe así), yo solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer tonterías sin sentido que salen de mi loca cabeza: D. Bueno, si les gusta dejen un review, en cuanto llegue el primero subiré el siguiente capítulo :)**

Capítulo 1:

-Narra Sam-

Era un día caluroso, muy muy caluroso; odio los días así. Me dirigía al hospital, al ver al chico estúpido que había caído a un estúpido tanque de estúpidos atunes; y yo estaba estúpidamente enamorada de él.

Durante todo el camino no hacía más que pensar en él y preguntarme qué ocurriría cuándo él saldría del hospital, lo más probable es que se iría a Seattle, total, ¿qué le retiene en Los Ángeles? ¿Una chica que le ha hecho la vida imposible durante años? Bueno, aún así, él viajó desde Seattle hasta Los Ángeles, entonces… A pesar de que siempre he sido mala con él, ¿yo era su amiga? ¿O, tal vez, algo más que una amiga…?

-Nara Freddie-

Estaba acostado en la cama del hospital, pronto me darían el alta, y eso me agradaba, ya que, cuándo pudiera irme del hospital podría decirle a cierta rubia que me gustaba; lo más probable es que ella se riera de mí, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada...

La enfermera me avisó de que Sam había llegado. Cuándo la vi, supe que tenía que decírselo; decirle que la amaba.

**Ojalá que les gustara, a mi si me gustó escribirlo. Por favor, por favor, dejen review :)**


	2. El beso

**Bien, como dije, aquí traigo el capítulo 2 =D**

**Muchísimas gracias a dani12370, ¡me encantó leer tu review! Me animaste a escribir este capítulo, así que, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias.**

**Bueno, Sam y Cat no es mío, es de Dan Schneider (o como se escriba), la historia si es mía.**

Capítulo 2

-Narra Sam-

Entre en la habitación. Freddie me miró y sonrió; yo le devolví una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y me acerqué a él lentamente.

- Hola…- Murmuré-

- Me alegra que vinieras- Vaya, eso me sorprendió. Supongo que él lo notó, ya que se rió.

Yo seguí sonriendo como una idiota. ¡En ese momento me parecía tanto a Cat! Tal vez al pasar tanto tiempo con ella se me ha pegado su estupidez.

- Quería preguntarte una cosa- Me dijo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- No tenía porque preguntar, ya me imaginaba que era. Llevaba esperando este momento desde que rompimos aquella noche.

- Los ochenta dólares, ¿me los devolverás?- Me quedé muy asombrada, ¿pero qué pregunta es esa? . No podía imaginar que fuera tan estúpido, me conoce, ¡claro que no se los devolvería!

Cuándo por fin logré reaccionar, le contesté:

- Por supuesto que no, además ya me los he gastado-

- ¿En qué?- Me estaba empezando a enfadar.

- Pues en comida, me gasté el dinero en jamón y pollo frito- Contesté con un poco de enojo.

- Yo sólo quería saber en qué invertiste mi dinero, no tienes porque enfadarte- Dijo algo triste.

Solo suspiré.

Hubo un enorme silencio, hasta que Freddie habló:

- Lo siento, no tenía que haber estado tan preguntón, lo siento- Bien, el idiota se ha disculpado- Y… hay algo más que quería decirte. Hay dos razones por las que vine a Los Ángeles; la primera: creía que te habías lastimado y quería cuidar de ti, y… la segunda…

Me besó. Me quedé en Shock. Cuándo nuestros labios se juntaron, un millón de pensamientos aparecieron en mi cabeza, y, uno de ellos, fue el último día que los ICarly estuvimos juntos en Seattle, el día en que Carly se marcho a Italia, el día en que ella y él se besaron, el día en que me rompieron el corazón…

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo ¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejen review, por favor, por favor. Si lo hacen, subiré más rápido los capítulo =D**


	3. Un e-mail para Carly

**Llegué al tercer capítulo =D**

**Muchas gracias a Guest por su review, jajaja, bueno, a mí el Pukenttine (perdón si no lo escribí bien)** **no me desagrada, pero, ¡adoro el Seddie! Tal vez algún día escriba alguna historia de Sam y Cat como pareja, pero en esta historia no habrá relación amorosa, sino más bien de amistad (la amistad también es hermosa).**

**Sam y Cat no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider, si fuese mío Sam y Freddie se hubieran besado en The Killer Tuna Jump =D**

Capítulo 3

-Narra Freddie-

La besé. Si… Estaba besando a Sam… Sentí que algo recorrió mi espina dorsal, no me sentía así desde la noche en que rompimos, la noche de nuestro último beso… Ni siquiera ese beso de Carly me hizo sentir así, bueno, yo no quería besarla, pero ella me besó…

Lentamente, Sam alejó sus labios de los míos; tenía una expresión extraña: los ojos los tenía cerrados y su boca era totalmente inexpresiva. Dejó caer un suspiro para luego decir:

- Esto no puede estar pasando, no…- Su tono era muy bajo, y me costaba entenderla, me empezaba asustar- No puedo, no podemos besarnos, besaste a Carly… Se supone que estás enamorado de ella, no de mí…

¿Cómo sabía lo del beso? ¿Y ahora resulta que no saldrá conmigo porque Carly me besó?

- Sam, déjame explicarte, mira… Carly me besó me besó ella a mí no al revés, yo te quiero a ti, no a Carly,… por favor… confía en mí…

Suspiró muy lentamente de nuevo.

-Yo… Necesito pensar…-

Y entonces abandonó la habitación con un paso rápido.

-Narra Sam-

En aquellos momentos me sentía muy confundida… No sabía qué hacer… Freddie me besó, pero también besó a Carly (según él fue ella quien le besó). Tal vez debería hablar con Carly para que me explicara las cosas, pero, si Freddie decía la verdad, no le iba a gustar que su "novio" hubiera besado a su mejor amiga…

Qué debo hacer…

Abrí la puerta de casa y encontré a Cat y Dice viendo la televisión con un cuenco de palomitas y algunos refrescos.

- ¡Hola, Sam! – Como siempre, Cat me saludó con su habitual tono de voz infantil y alegre- Que bien que ya estés aquí, quieres...-

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera terminar su frase, decidí interrumpirla. No estaba de humor para sus tonterías.

- Cat, ahora mismo no quiero hacer nada que no sea tumbarme en mi cama mientras como…-

- Claro, claro, está bien, solo no te comas toda la comida, podría darte una indigestión.-

Sinceramente, no me importaba. Ya tenía un dolor inmenso de cabeza, otro dolor más me daba igual.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, para aliviar mi desesperación con comida y ordenar mis pensamientos.

Tumbada en la cama con el teléfono en mi mano derecha y un trozo de jamón en la izquierda, intentaba decidir si llamar a Carly o llamar a Freddie.

Después de varias horas, ya había devorado casi todo el contenido del refrigerador, y me decidí a enviarle un correo a Carly.

Una hora después, mi amiga me respondió el e-mail, explicándome lo sucedido, el sentido del beso fue como una "despedida", y no lo debería tomar como una muestra de amor hacia Freddie.

Bien, ya había meditado suficiente; finalmente decidí que cuándo tuviera oportunidad, arreglaría las cosas con Freddie.

Fui a sentarme al sofá con Cat y Dice, pero sonó el timbre y abrí la puerta. Gran sorpresa me llevé cuándo vi a Freddie:

-Por favor, déjame expli...- No quería oír su explicación, mis deseos eran otros...

Me acerqué y me apoderé de sus labios con un gran beso, dejando a Cat y Dice muy sorprendidos.

**Y aquí termina el tercer capítulo. ¡Gracias a Dani12370 y a Guest por sus valiosos reviews!**

**No estaría escribiendo el tercer capítulo de no haber sido por ellas.**

**Un abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo =D (No olviden dejar review, me ayuda a escribir =D)**


	4. ¡Somos otra vez Seddie!

**Y este es el cuarto capítulo =)**

** Estoy algo triste porque nadie me mandó review, pero bueno, la vida sigue ¿no?**

**Este capítulo me llevó mucho tiempo escribirlo, no tenía muchas ideas, así que perdonad si no es muy bueno.**

**Y Sam y Cat no es mío, es de Dan Schneider. **

Capítulo 4:

-Narra Freddie-

Tuvimos que separar nuestros labios por falta de aire; Sam jadeaba, igual que yo.

- Freddie, siento de verdad no haberte creído, hablé con Carly, me lo explicó todo, lo sien…-

La callé con otro beso.

- Vaya, Sam ¿Quién es tu amigo?- Preguntó el niño que estaba sentado junto a Cat.

Sam dejó de besarme y le miró con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Nos habéis visto?- Sam parecía sorprendida y enfadada.

-¡Sí!- Ahora era Cat quien hablaba; y estaba enojada- ¡Porque la puerta estaba abierta! - Cat camino hacia nosotros y se colocó junto a la puerta- ¡Lo veis: a-b-i-e-t-a!

- No entiendo porque te molesta tanto- Dijo Sam- Sólo nos besamos: así.

Y entonces me volvió a besar.

-Ewww- Protestó Cat con una mueca de asco- ¡Parad ya!

Sam rompió el beso para mirar a Cat con una gran sonrisa y luego reírse. Tiró de mi mano para meterme dentro del piso y después cerró la puerta.

- Bien, nosotros nos vamos a mi cuarto a discutir algunas cosas- Dijo Sam- ¡No nos molestéis!

Entonces caminó por el pasillo mientras tiraba de mí mano.

- ¿No nos vas a presentar?- Gritó una voz masculina, que supuse que sería el amigo de Cat.

- Quizá luego- Respondió Sam mientras entrábamos entrando a la habitación.

Observé el pequeño cuarto: estaba dividido a la mitad; un lado de Sam y otro de Cat, seguramente porque ellas dos tienen gustos muy diferentes, y una no querría tener toda la habitación decorada al gusto de la otra. La primera parte tenía la pared negra, con varías cosas colgadas en la pared (entre ellas un urinario, me pareció muy extraño…), una cama bastante grande, con dos mesillas a cada lado y luego una gran "S" luminosa. En la segunda predominaba el color rosa. Tenía una pequeña cama pegada a la pared, con muchos peluches encima y algunas fotos colgadas detrás. Encima de la cabecera había un corazón donde estaba escrito "Cat".

- ¿Qué, te gusta?- Me preguntó Sam-

- Si, es… interesante- Contesté- Cada lado de la habitación refleja una personalidad totalmente distinta al lado opuesto, es decir, que…

- Si, si, no empieces ya con tus royos raros y estúpidos- Me interrumpió mi rubia novia.

- Oye, no te pases, no son "royos raros y estúpido" como tú dices- Digo fingiendo enfado-

-Oh, venga, no te enfades con mamá- Me dice ella con tono infantil.

Yo solo río y empiezo a besarla. Ella coloca sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y yo alrededor de su cintura. A los pocos minutos estábamos los dos tumbados en la cama; Yo debajo de ella besando su cuello.

-Chicos, queréis ve…- No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Cat había entrado en la habitación. En cuánto nos vio empezó a chillar.

Del susto yo también grité, asustando a Sam, que se cayó de la cama, pegándose un buen golpe contra la mesilla.

- ¡Yo no he visto nada, lo juro!- Gritaba Cat.

Yo me moría de vergüenza, mientras Sam intentaba levantarse del suelo y Cat seguía chillando como una loca.

Cuándo mi novia logró levantarse, vi que tenía un poco de sangre en el pelo. Genial. Esto va mejorando…

- ¡Esta me la pagarás Valentine!- Gritó enfadada- ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar esas cosas?! ¿¡Y no sabes llamar!?

A Cat se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos y luego comenzó a llorar, y después se fue de la habitación.

Sam suspiró, y rápidamente se levantó y corrió detrás de Cat.

Yo solo me quedé sentado en la cama, con la boca abierta, nuestra relación ha empezado de una manera muy extraña…

**Y aquí termina el cuarto capítulo, al final es un poquito extraño, pero… todo lo que ocurre en Sam y Cat es extraño. Por favor por favor por favor, dejen review, a mí me encanta leerlos, y es el 60% de la razón por la que escribo la historia, (un 20% es porque me encanta escribir y el otro 20% porque es veranos y tengo mucho tiempo libre =D)**


	5. Historias del pasado

**¡Quinto capítulo!**

**Gracias y gracias a Tere por el review, llevaba MESES sin escribir nadita, gracias a Dios que un día miré el fanfic y vi el review de Tere y pensé "Ayyy, que tengo que continuar el quinto capítulo"**

**Sé que muchos de vosotros querrán matarme, lo siento muchísimo es que estoy muy ocupada últimamente y lo único que hago es estudiar, estudiar y estudiar…**

**Bien, recuerden que:**

**1. ****Sam y Cat no es mío, es de dan Schneider.****2. ****Dejar review, amo los reviews, así que hacedme feliz y dejad uno, que es gratis.**

- Narra Sam-

Me desperté con los rayos del sol cayendo sobre mi rostro… Miré el reloj: La una del mediodía; Se acercaba la hora de comer.

Me levanté lentamente, pero noté que algo sobre mi cintura que me lo impedía; el brazo de Freddie abrazaba mi cadera… No pude evitar sonreír, por fin, era realmente feliz. Mi vida nunca fue la mejor, nunca fui una chica afortunada. Ahora sí lo era; tenía a quien más quería en el mundo: a Freddie, aunque, quizás, él no siempre estaría a mi lado…

Sabía que podía ocurrir, y el simple hecho de pensar en ello me hizo derramar una lágrima, que rápidamente limpie con mi mano. _"Sam Puckett no llora"._

Salté de la cama y corrí a la cocina y me sorprendí al ver que Cat no estaba. Luego me di cuenta: _"Hoy es lunes, tiene que ir a la escuela"._ Suspiré; Si quería comer tenía que preparar yo misma la comida, o también podía esperar a que Freddie se despertara.

Me decanté por la primera opción; lo sé, soy una persona vaga y todo eso, pero tenía demasiada hambre para esperar a que mi novio se levantara.

Cogí una gran sartén de las que Cat guardaba en el armarito y la coloqué en la cocina.

Empecé a freír unos huevos y algo de tocino y después me acomodé en una de las esquinas del sofá mientras veía la tele. Unos minutos después noté que unos brazos me rodeaban el pecho.

Felizmente abracé a Freddie mientras él me susurraba "Buenos días al oído". Me subí al sofá y empecé a repartir besos por todo su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Le arranqué la camisa del pijama y besé todo su pecho. Al hartarme salté sobre él y me apoderé de sus labios con un beso apasionado.

Aquello me sabía a poco, la pasión y las ganas de probar a Freddie corroían en interior. Ya no pude aguantar más e intenté arrancar sus pantalones. Pero Freddie me frenó de inmediato, apartándome de él.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Me quejé yo cuándo él me alejó.

El suspiró y miró al techo pensativo. A continuación dio una pequeña vuelta como si estuviera nervioso, para luego contestar:

- Es que…, Vas demasiado rápido… No puedes besar a una persona y al día siguiente acostarte con ella…

- A ti lo que te pasa es q es que gusta Carly…- Dije mientras reprimía las lágrimas

Freddie suspiró de nuevo, se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y me abrazó. Lo abracé con fuerza y lloré en silencio mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. El acarició mi cabello rubio para hablar de nuevo:

- Sam,… no me gusta Carly, nunca me gustó….

En ese momento quise echarme a reír, pero me quedé mortificada ante el disparate que acababa de decir. Le miré boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos. Cuándo al fin logré reaccionar, hablé como si lo estuviera haciendo con un loco (aunque, bueno, lo que acababa de decir era una absoluta locura:

- Freddie, odio que me mientan. Lo odio. Y tú lo sabes. No digas que no estuviste enamorado de ella, porque no soy tan tonta como para creerme esa gran estupidez. Estuviste siguiéndola como un perrito faldero durante años. Ja. Como olvidarlo… No le hacía ningún favor a mí autoestima que todos los chicos quisieran a Carly. Todos.

- Vale, sí, lo sé, suena estúpido fingir que estás enamorado de alguien cuándo en realidad no es así. Es una larga historia, no sé si te apetecerá escucharla…

- Oh, sí. Si claro. Me apetece muchísimo ver que bobada sueltas por esa boca- Repliqué enfurecida.

- Por favor, Sam, venga, escúchame. No es mentira. Yo jamás te mentiría. De verdad. Te lo juro.

- Aggg, está bien…

- Bueno, todo empezó cuando me mudé al Bushwell Plaza. Teníamos nueve o diez años. El primer día que estuve en el apartamento de los Shay, estabais tú y Carly. Al instante me enamoré de ti, pero vi que eras bastante malvada y jamás saldrías con un "nerd" como yo, por eso intenté ponerte celosa, fingiendo que me gustaba Carly… Fingí durante tanto tiempo, ya que tú no mostrabas interés, que acabé creyéndome que en verdad me gustaba ella, por eso empecé a ser más insistente ante la idea de salir con ella. Pero entonces nos dimos nuestro primer beso, y me volví a enamorar de ti, esta vez definitivamente, pero lo mantuve en secreto… Y luego tú me besaste en el encierro, y sin duda quise salir contigo, pero me quedé muy asombrado e incapaz de reaccionar, ya que creía que tú jamás te fijarías en mí… Luego empezamos a salir, nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida, pero tuvimos que romper, yo no quería, pero creí que tú lo preferías a sí, y no quería forzarte a estar conmigo…

- Vaya, ¿así que estuviste jodiendome durante nueve años por que querías ser mi novio?

- Es una manera muy vulgar y negativa de decirlo, pero sí…

- Eres estúpido, Freddie, pero eres MÍ estúpido, y te quiero…

- Que lindo por tu parte, Sammy- Dijo Freddie sarcásticamente.

Y me lancé a robarle otro beso.

Un intenso olor a quemado se esparció por toda la habitación.

_"Mierda, el desayuno" _Pensé.

**Terminé,¡ por fin subo nuevo cap! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, porque yo me maté a escribirlo, jeje.**


End file.
